SkyShox Delta M
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Part of the SkyShox Delta series, following Mitsumi as she traverses Sinnoh. First chapter contains quite a surprise. Read to find out what it was. Rated M for scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic based on a WitChan fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright sunny day in the Sinnoh region. The sun was so bright it could wake anyone up. In fact, that's just what it did to a young sixteen-year-old girl. Her name was Mitsumi, and with her Chimchar, she intended to compete in the Sinnoh League after earning the eight gym badges.

After the sun caused her to wake up, Mitsumi prepared for her journey. First she made sure she had her bag ready, with healing items as the majority of the contents. Chimchar's Poke Ball was also in there, as were her keys. Her outfit, meanwhile, consisted of a small midriff-baring top and a small skirt that only just covered her panty-less pussy completely, with some 6.5 inch heels to go along with it. Mitsumi had experience with wearing heels, just not enough to tackle wearing non-platform 6.5 inch heels, so the heels she did have on had a 2 inch platform, which was more in her range experience-wise. Strangely, she had experience when it came to sex, she just never allowed the boys she did prior to beginning her journey (especially one named Jun) to chance impregnating her; most of the sex she did was the less-risky anal method. No one among the guys who had sex with her knew why she didn't want to try the most common method, but when she left her house, locking the door on her way out, Jun flagged her down.

"OY! Just so ya know, i realized why ya wouldn't go for the most common method of having sex." Jun said once he located her.

'_OH, SNAP! How'd he find out?! I never told anyone why i didn't want to do the most common method._' Mitsumi thought to herself, shocked at Jun's realization. '_He better not have the exact reason right on the first guess._'

"Seems somebody doesn't want to get pregnant, eh?"

'_F***!_'

"What's it to you?"

"Not allowing yourself to experience the most common sex method doesn't seem right for someone like you, especially when the guy has quite a crush on -"

WHAM!

"Shut your yap, Jun. I can choose how i want it and you can't do anything about it." Mitsumi said, nursing her right hand as it had just come into contact with Jun's head, dazing the blonde boy enough for Mitsumi to escape.

"Rats. She's gone. She must be heading to Oreburgh. Good thing i got that invisibility potion; she'll never know i'm gonna get her pregnant until i hit my limit." Jun said to himself once he recovered. Then he took off as well, hoping to beat Mitsumi there.

_One hour later..._

Mitsumi had just reached the Oreburgh City Gym. Going in with her recently-evolved Monferno, she started plowing her way through the various gym trainers. Then she reached the Gym Leader, Roark. Her appearance was enough to confuse the cordovan-haired twenty-two-year-old gym leader, surprised to see someone like Mitsumi with her current appearance. Then the battle started, Monferno Mach Punching Roark's Rock-type Pokemon into submission with super effective attacks to win Mitsumi her first badge. Then Mitsumi started to get her ass pounded by Roark, when an invisible person stuck his own cock into her virgin pussy without warning. After fifteen minutes the two trainers and the mystery person hit their limits, the unknown being losing his invisibility when his limit hit, revealing Jun.

'_When did Jun get his hands on an invisibility potion?! I didn't even expect him to show up, much less set up an impregnation chance. And if it wasn't for his fast getaway speeds i'd smack him a good one below the belt, see how he likes it._' Mitsumi thought after Jun materialized in front of her, his cock in her pussy. Before the green-haired trainer could react, the blonde had disengaged himself and was long gone, courtesy of his high speed in the getaway department, probably due to overactive nerves. The next stop was in Eterna City for trainers after the eight Sinnoh gym badges, but Jun intercepted her in Floaroma Town.

"What's the big idea with taking my virginity without my knowing from invisibility, you big dummy?!"

"Hey, you won't be able to get pregnant if you always go with the oral or anal varieties. Besides, i told everyone else who did you before you left why you wouldn't allow vaginal sex and they decided my invisibility potion would give me the best chance of doing it. Your angle when you had Roark doing you gave me a prime chance to do it, so i jumped on it. I'm not one to let an opportunity that presents itself to me go to waste."

'_F***! Darn that tendency of his. I knew i was at the wrong angle when Roark was doing me in the Oreburgh Gym. AND i was close to the 'Danger Zone's' peak when he did it too. If i do end up pregnant i'm blaming him for it._' Mitsumi thought to herself before going back on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is part of a series from which a WitChan fanfic gave me the idea. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, while any other references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2**

Three days after the confrontation with Jun in Floaroma Town, Mitsumi finally reached Eterna City, having gotten lost in the nearby forest en route. She had no idea how Jun managed to get his hands on an invisibility potion, but somehow it seemed familiar. What the green-haired girl didn't expect, however, was that there was a massive waiting list for challengers to the Eterna Gym. She found herself having to wait a good eighteen days before she could finally challenge the Gym for her second badge. But after eleven days she started feeling a little off. On the thirteenth day of her long wait she went to one of the stores in Eterna City and bought a device that could tell if the cause of her off feeling was because of something she ate or that surprise Jun gave her in Oreburgh. The device indicated it was the latter after she used it. That was when Jun turned up.

"There you are, you big doof. Thanks to your little invisibility stunt in Oreburgh, i'm pregnant now."

"Hey, you told me to only use that invisibility potion for what i deemed as the top priority, and when i discovered why you were refraining from vaginal sex that became top priority to me."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jun took this chance to pull out the bottle that had contained the invisibility potion he used to stealthily impregnate Mitsumi. Looking at the sticker identifying the contents of it, she realized that the writing on it was her own. This effectively triggered an emotional breakdown on the green-haired teen.

'_Aw, come on! I was hoping to get Jun in trouble with the authorities for impregnating me against my will, only to learn that it was ME who's responsible for my pregnancy. If only i didn't make that invisibility potion in the first place. If Serena finds out i'm gonna be in for it._' Mitsumi thought between sobs. Then Jun placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry, Mitsumi. It was probably just a small mistake. Besides, it'll probably be just one baby anyway; that's what happens the vast majority of the time."

"I hope you're right."

About a week later Mitsumi finally got her shot at earning her second gym badge. Monferno's Flame Wheel was more than enough to defeat Gardenia's Grass-type Pokemon. However, after the battle, Forest Badge in the case, Mitsumi went to one building where early identification of what a pregnant girl would end up having was the specialty. When Mitsumi walked in a red-haired girl barely older than herself was already there.

"Serena, you're not going to believe what happened to me." Mitsumi said to the redhead.

"Does it involve that invisibility potion you made, telling Jun to only use it for something that he thought was top priority?"

"Yeah. Turns out, when you told me to keep my main virginity after you ended up pregnant with triplets, Jun found that out and used the potion to get me pregnant."

"Darn. So much for plan B."

"That 'Plan B' bit was get him arrested for rape, right?"

"Yeah. Hopefully your pregnancy isn't as bad as mine was."

"I hope so."

...

Twenty minutes later Mitsumi was sitting in one room, Serena nearby, waiting for the results of what she'd be having.

"So, Mitsumi, i just got done with the scan. They're all girls."

"Wait, all? You mean i'm pregnant with _triplets?!_"

"No, it isn't triplets. It's quads, actually. And the scan detected something in your natural aura that's causing them to develop at a faster rate."

Mitsumi just sat there, taking those words in. Then she suddenly fainted.

Two hours later she woke up, spotting Serena and Jun standing over her.

"So, how long do i have to wait before the baby's born?" Jun asked.

"I don't think i'll be able to reach six months, as something in my natural aura is accelerating their development."

"Hmm, faster development making it possible not to complete six months - wait, it's quads?!" Jun stated, surprised. Mitsumi simply nodded to that. "Well, the sooner the better, according to my pop."

"Hey, Jun, the only reason Mitsumi didn't want anyone to get her pregnant was because of this possibility, especially considering the fact i was pregnant with triplets when i made that suggestion." Serena said. This added to the blonde boy's surprise. Then, one hour later, the trio left for their next stop, Serena going a different direction. Along the way Jun hit the brakes, pulled out his cellphone, and called Serena. He even put the call on speaker, so Mitsumi could hear.

"Say, i was wondering, does only allowing the main sex method sound like a good punishment for her allowing herself to get pregnant against her will? She did tell me to only use that invisibility potion she made for what i called top priority, and she never said sex couldn't be used for its use."

"Are you kidding? Of course it sounds good. And i bumped into Crimson of the Zenon Force, who used her psychic powers to relive that incident and confirmed everything you said concerning said invisibility potion. Mitsumi had inadvertantly created a loophole in the law concerning rape, and you jumped on it." Then Serena hung up, causing Jun to do the same. Mitsumi, meanwhile, was just standing there thinking something over.

'_I KNEW i should've told him not to use sex as the top priority. And my last hope just confirmed everything Jun said. Once this pregnancy is over i'll just have to resort to plan C, and deliberately avoid getting pregnant again. Hopefully that stipulation concerning this 'punishment' doesn't involve not using the stuff, especially with how some of these guys do me in the first place._' Mitsumi thought to herself. Somehow, though, Jun read her mind.

"Look, Mitsumi, there's two things you can choose from once this pregnancy is over. If you want to stick to doing any guy you bump into, you have to allow any possible pregnancy no matter what. But if you don't want to experience another one, you have to marry me once it ends. Got that?" Jun said. This gave the pregnant green-haired teen quite a shock. "Serena told me, in a text she sent after i hung up, to tell you that."

'_Just whose side is she ON?! If only i had told him not to use sex as top priority for that potion, then this wouldn't have happened._' Mitsumi thought to herself, thoroughly shocked at what Jun had just said. They had just found themselves in a secret location, and Mitsumi decided to just let Jun do her the way he and Serena agreed on. Fifteen minutes passed before the duo hit their limits seconds apart, Mitsumi's triggering Jun's. As part of the new stipulation for creating a loophole in the law concerning rape that led to her pregnancy, Mitsumi had to allow Jun to unload his seed inside her, before they got their stuff together and took off for the next stop. But the stipulation also made Mitsumi have to make a choice concerning whether or not she could utilise her 'plan C': Either forget completely about it and still be a single traveler, or engage it but give up her right to have sex with other guys and return Jun's crush on her. However, when Serena mentioned Zenon Force member Crimson, Mitsumi secretly started forming a desperation plan, one that would allow her to override both choices.


End file.
